Tansarii Point Station
Tansarii Point Station provides a well-secured home for the Car'das, a syndicate ruled by Talon Karrde. Travelers are often welcome here. The station offers repairs at the hangars and drinks and entertainment at the cantina. Game Information With the introduction of the New Game Enhancements (NGE) to the Star Wars Galaxies universe, the new player tutorial that was offered at the creation of any character was drastically changed to a more action-oriented introduction to the game. This new player tutorial includes generic and specific quests according to the profession chosen by the new player. Most of these missions and quests take place in a space station called Tansarii Point Station. This area is available only for new players or veteran players creating a new character and choosing to take the new player tutorial. Once leaving Tansarii Point Station is not possible to come back. Also, a pre-NGE already created character cannot go to this station either by any means. The Three Levels This station is divided in three levels that can be accessed via an elevator. * The lowest first level includes: ** Cargo Bay 01 ** Cargo Bay 02 ** Data Storage ** Data Storage Overflow ** Storage 01 ** Storage 02 ** Droid Repair Center at the center of the level * The middle second and main level includes: ** Hangar Bay 01 ** Hangar Bay 02 ** Medical Center ** Cloning Facility ** Melee Combat Training ** Ranged Combat Training ** Close Combat Training ** The Cantina at the center of the level. ** Office of Station Master Inaldra * The highest third level is called the Atrium: ** Several creatures wander around this level. This level contains a large central chamber with a few adjoining, much smaller rooms. Quests The moment you get off the Falcon, you have a waypoint indicator in the form of a big, glowing blue streak graphically leading you straight to the next NPC you are supposed to talk to or the room you're supposed to find the bad guys/critters/droids you've been instructed to whack on (think of it as your own personal idiot-proof waypoint navigator, but don't get used to it because you'll never see it again once you leave the station). Once you complete the first few quests (your profession's quest(s), then Han Solo's quest, then Inaldra's initial quest), you are directed to Inaldra's lieutenant for more work. Just keep going back to her until you've completed everything (note: you can do either the Imperial or the Rebel quest, but not both), or don't do them and tell her you want to get off the station, it's your choice. If you do decide to complete the quests, you will arrive on Tatooine considerably more wealthy and experienced than you would otherwise, so it's recommended for even experienced players who are starting a new character. There is also a badge to obtain here, which you can get by first speaking to Serissu, the pilot trainer, and then working your way up. The final space mission will give you the badge Hero of Tansarii Point Station. There are a few notable quirks that happen on Tansarii Point Station. You will get a handful of missions for which you won't get that handy-dandy glowing blue line to lead you, so you will need to be patient and determined. All of these missions occur on Station Gamma (you have to take a shuttle to get there or use your ship if you've done at least the first piloting mission), but it really isn't very big, so keep looking around and use the "m" key frequently (it's good practice). Trying out Jedi? You might find this useful: Jedi Starter Guide. Star Wars Lore This space station was created especifically for the new player tutorial implemented for the first time with the introduction of the NGE. There is no evidence of its previous existence in the Expanded Universe or the Official Star Wars Universe, although in Episode V, Han Solo does make a quick reference to Ord Mantell, the system where the station is located, and the expanded universe has numerous other features involving the system. Category:Ord Mantell space